The present invention relates to a modular faceplate system for supporting different electrical plugs and/or connectors in various configurations.
Conventional faceplates are used to support electrical components such as telephone plugs, electrical connectors, light switches, and electrical outlets. Additionally, faceplates are used in the complex office interconnect systems which the computer industry has recently begun pioneering. These systems include a variety of interconnects at a multitude of locations which are typically supported by faceplates. Various faceplate configurations are needed in order to support the electrical elements in different configurations.
Of course, it is possible to provide a different faceplate for each desired configuration of electrical components. However, this approach is both inflexible and inefficient since it fails to take advantage of the economies available by using standardized parts.
Another known approach is a modular faceplate design in which a standard faceplate is designed to receive a plurality of modules. Typically, the modules are of identical size and can support or have formed therein various plugs and electrical connectors. Such systems also provide blank modules (i.e., modules having no holes or components formed therein) designed to fill the module space when it is desired that no plug or connector be located in that particular space.
Conventional faceplates provide, at best, three levels of modularity. Specifically, it is known to provide a level of modularity between the faceplate and its supporting structure by designing the faceplate for accommodating conventional hardware, typically screws, which are dimensioned such that the faceplate can be supported on an outlet box, a modular box, or a wall bracket. Further, in faceplate designs such as the MOD-TAP (discussed below), there is a level of modularity between the faceplate and the modules such that the faceplate is adapted to receive a variety of different, but similarly dimensioned, modules which may have a variety of plugs formed therein or electrical connectors mounted therein. Finally, there is a level of modularity between those modules which are adapted to support a variety of electrical connectors and the various electrical connectors thus supported.
One known modular faceplate system is commercially available under the trademark MOD-TAP. In this system, the faceplate is designed to support four modules. The modules may be blank modules or may have a plug and/or electrical connector formed therein.
Another example of a modular faceplate system is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 923,076 filed Oct. 24, 1986 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. This application discloses the design of a faceplate which supports a plurality of modules having plugs formed therein and includes openings for supporting electrical connectors.
Known modular faceplate systems offer a limited degree of standardization and, to some extent, the efficiencies and flexibilities resulting from standardization. However, the level of modularity and hence standardization provided by known systems is limited. Specifically, in known systems, there is only one level of modularity between the faceplate and the modules located therein. For instance, in the MOD-TAP system the faceplate can only support modules of a specific size and the components supported can only be oriented in one direction and configuration. Similarly, in the design illustrated in U.S. application Ser. No. 923,076, the faceplate can only receive modules of one type, configuration and orientation.
Another problem with known systems such as the MOD-TAP is that the faceplate does not include integral means for securing the modules thereto. In the MOD-TAP system, an additional locking bracket must be mounted to the back of the faceplate to lock the modules into position.